Containment Breach: Run Cast
One day, every member of Team Jorge suddenly received an email. The exact contents of the email are unclear, but it contained the names of a several people, collectively called the "Containment Breach: Run Cast". Each of the people mentioned in that email are listed here, however none of them have ever met each other in real life. Furthermore, the Team Jorge database consistently attempts to brand the email's send date as 0█/██/████, exactly two years after the date everyone at Team Jorge received it. Gage Allen Gage Allen, otherwise known as Lotims, is an egotistical sociopathic holophobic maniac, also he makes fantastic short films! Lotims was once a man who had a humongous passion for cinematography. In his early years, he was very adamant about making films, particularly ones with considerably short lengths. However, at the age of 5 Lotims burned down his own neighborhood in order to film it for his upcoming short film. The fire later killed 49 people, and after denying that he started the fire, his short film was praised for its depth and subtle themes. It was then that Lotims realized what his full potential was. He needed to continuously make short films, no matter how many lives he murdered in the process, as the world desperately needed his passion and knowledge put into film form. Cut then to 20 years later, where Lotims is now 17. He continues to work on more short films, killing approximately 500 people per film. It is at this age where Lotims created the first trailer for SCP - Containment Breach after murdering Regalis for not letting him make it at first. After the overwhelming praise he got for his work on the trailer, his personality underwent a major change. At this point he had begun developing his inert sociopathic tendencies, which took over his entire mind shortly after. Lotims became so obsessed with himself that he wanted to start cloning himself in order to preserve his passion for short films. This lead to him starting The HugBox Initiative, a project with the goal of creating 1000 Lotims clones, each named "Hug". The project was abandoned shortly after clone #0905 suffered a severe malfunction, causing it to have various brain development issues. Lotims cited "moral and ethical concerns" as his reason for abandoning the project. Despite this, there have been some theories going around that Lotims is considering rebooting the project with some help from Andrew Tribolini, although Andrew himself has denied these claims. Some have mentioned that Andrew's link to the Mexican Virus could have a "catastrophic event" on the Hug clones, should such a collaboration ever go through. Doug Hudson Not much is known about Doug Hudson, except that he resides near the entrance of the Gorge Forged by Jorge, acting as a guardian to said location. He vigorously defends the area to the point of completely consuming people with his massive head. Despite Doug Hudson's persistence to defend the gorge, Jorge has stated on multiple occasions that Doug has nothing to do with the Alliance of the Jorge or Team Jorge. Jason Daniel No person by the name of Jason Daniel has ever been discovered on the planet. The quote and image above are the only pieces of information given about him in the email. Andrew Tribolini Andrew Tribolini is a man most notable for contracting the Mexican Virus without ever coming into contact with it. It is often speculated that he is the creator of the virus, although no proof has linked him towards the disease outside of his condition. Not much is known about Andrew Tribolini outside of the freelance work he does for various short film projects. Some additional rumors have come forth linking him to a supposed revival of The HugBox Initiative, but he has denied those claims every time he is asked about them. After Team Jorge interrogated him for his connections to the email, Bobble and Tai Lopez hired him as part of their new company now called Lamborghini & Tribolini Company. Origins All of the people on this page are involved with the film project Containment Breach: RUN. Gage Allen was the director of the project, Jason Daniel was slated to play the protagonist, before being swapped out by Andrew Tribolini, and Doug Hudson was hired as a special effects artist. The idea of Lotims being a sociopath obsessed with short films mainly came from a theory the chat developed about him in real life. We believe that Lotims is actually a sociopath obsessed with receiving praise from people. It started with a vlog he created which was interrupted by a sudden earthquake. We later proved it to be fake, as 90% of it was just him shaking the camera with incredibly obvious stock sound effects playing in the background. In addition, whenever Lotims responds to a "fan" or makes an announcement, he will always act like it is not actually him talking and just someone else, so as to make the company appear like it has a ton of employees. This eventually lead us to believe that he is the only one working at his studio, and that his whole Containment Breach: RUN project actually never existed. This idea lead to the project never actually existing in the Jorgeverse. One night CommanderMark, Cridone and Awesomeguy147 were watching old vlogs from Hug. After seeing his shall we say, erratic behavior, CommanderMark came up with the idea of him being a clone of Lotims, due to his dad (seen briefly in one of the vlogs) having the same 70s hairstyle as Lotims. This later evolved into the idea that he was a malfunctioning clone with brain growth problems, which in turn lead to the creation of The HugBox Initiative. Category:Lotims